Power Rangers Shorts
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is just some short stories that I thought would be funny, They can be crazy!
1. From Turbo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: These are little short scenes that I thought would be funny, if they were to of Happened!

Power Rangers Turbo!

Divatox just made her Monster grow.

"We need Turbo Megazord, Power now," said Tommy.

The Rangers jump into their Turbo Zords. The start to form the Megazord, only thing left is for Tommy to drive of the cliff and join the others, but this time as Tommy is racing to the end of the dirt road, he saw flashing Red and Blue lights.

"The Police," said Tommy, in shock, as he pulled over.

The Officer got out of his car and walked over to the Red Ranger's Zord, and Tommy rolled down his window.

"Can I Help you Officer," asked Tommy?

"I need to see your License, Registration, and Insurance," said the Officer.

"I'm the Red Ranger, and I'm trying to save the city," said Tommy.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle," said the Officer.

But, I'm trying to stop that monster," said Tommy.

The Officer looks over and sees the Monster sitting on a hill.

"Are we going to fight," asked the Monster?

"This is Officer Joans, I need the SWAT team," said the Officer.

The Officer opened the Door and pulled Tommy out.

"You're under arrest for Speeding, Resisting Arrest, Driving without a License, Registration, or Insurance, and Carrying an unlicensed Weapon," said the Officer, as he took Tommy's blaster.

Meanwhile, in the Zords the other Rangers are talking.

"What's taking Tommy so long," asked Kat?

"This is crazy," said Justin.

"There he his," said Adam, as the Red Turbo Zord joins the others.

The Megazord finishes it's transformation, as the SWAT team enters the cockpit.

"We're placing you under Arrest for operating an unauthorized Robot," said the SWAT Leader.

"What," asked Tanya?

The SWAT team over powers the Rangers and places them in cuffs.

"Now, how do we get out of this thing," asked the SWAT Leader?

The Monster gets up and vanishes back to Divatox.

"So did you destroy the Rangers," asked Divatox?

"No, but they got arrested and taken to jail," said the Monster.

"Just great, now to destroy them we have to help them," said Elgar.

"Or we could just destroy the City," said Divatox.

A/N: Ok, I know it wouldn't happen, but I hoped that you liked it. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. From Zeo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!

Power Rangers Zeo!

At the end of Zeo, Rita and Lord Zedd destroyed King Mondo and the Machine Empire, this is how the Rangers Learned about it.

In the Command Camber and the Alarms started to go off.

"Ai, Ai, Ai," exclaimed Alpha 5, "King Mondo is attacking again!"

"I'm not picking up a monster in the city," said Zordon, "Though I am picking up a disturbance on the Moon."

"I'm turning on the Viewing Globe," said Alpha 5.

"King Mondo and the Machine Empire are destroyed," said Zordon.

"But how," asked Alpha 5?

"Contact the Rangers," ordered Zordon.

Alpha 5 did as he was told and the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon," asked Tommy?

"What's Mondo up to this time," asked Tanya?

"We'll send his monster to the scrap yard," said Adam.

"Rangers that won't be necessary," said Zordon.

"Why not," asked Kat?

"King Mondo and the Machine Empire were destroyed about 15 minutes ago," said Alpha 5.

"How," asked Rocky?

"A bomb," said Alpha 5.

"Rita and Zedd give it to them as a gift," said Zordon.

"So, are we going to be fighting Zedd and Rita again," asked Tommy?

"If so, it won't be for awhile," said Zordon.

"Why," asked Kat?

"They went on Vacation," said Alpha 5, "In an old Rusty RV."

"Rita and Zedd, on Vacation," said Rocky, as he laughed at the thought.

A/N: I hope this was enjoyable, and I hope everyone Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. From Turbo, Con't Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Power Rangers Turbo!

A/N: This is what happened after the events in chapter 1.

Divatox just got the news about the Rangers being arrested and was having a Party.

"I can't believe that the Power Rangers got arrested while trying to protect their city," said Elgar.

"So what do we do now," asked Porto?

"We destroy the Earth," said Divatox, as her Ship started to shake.

Rita and Lord Zedd appeared with Goldar and Rito.

"We will take it from here," said Lord Zedd.

"I don't think so," said Divatox.

King Mondo and Queen Mechina appear on Divatox's Ship.

"Earth Rightfully belongs to us," said King Mondo.

"So, you've been rebuilt," said Rita.

"You'll get what's coming to you," said Queen Machina.

"I say that we should have a test," said Lord Zedd, "We'll each send a monster to the city."

"And whoever's Monster is left, get's the Earth," finished Rita.

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber, Dimitria and Alpha 6 are trying to figure out what to do.

"Alpha, call the Blue Senturion," ordered Dimitria.

"Right a way," said Alpha 6, while pressing a few buttons.

The Blue Senturion teleported into the Power Chamber.

"What can I do to help," asked Blue Centurine?

"The Rangers were put in Jail," said Dimitria, "The three groups of Evil in the Universe are planing to have a battle in the city to see who gets control of the Earth."

"I can not break the Rangers out of Jail," said Blue Senturion, "It would be illegal."

"I understand that," said Dimitria, "I need you to put an end to their fighting, so that the city isn't destroyed."

Blue Senturion teleported to the City, Divatox, Rita and Zedd, and Mondo and Mechina had sent their monsters into the city.

"Zeddy, Blue Senturion is trying to interfere with our plans," squalled Rita.

"Then we should make our monster grow," said Lord Zedd.

Rita and Lord Zedd raised their staffs into the air and zap their monster to make it grow, Mondo and Divatox followed in making their monsters grow. Blue Senturion called for his Robo Racer. The Robo Racer transformed into it's Megazord Mode. The Three monster team up to over power the Robo Racer. The Robo Racer went down in the city. Blue Senturion climbed out of the Robo Racer when the SWAT team showed up.

"Blue Senturion, you are under arrest for operating an unauthorized Robot in the area," said the SWAT Leader, "And for being an unauthorized Robot."

"I am trying to stop the three monsters from destroying the city," said Blue Senturion.

"If we see monsters in the city we'll deal with them," said the SWAT Leader.

Back on Divatox's ship, they watch the Blue Senturion being taken away by the SWAT team.

"How is it that they don't see our monsters," asked Lord Zord?

Elgar brought five people into the hull of the ship.

"My Pirahnatrons replaced the SWAT team yesterday," said Divatox.

"So how do we determine who gets the Earth," asked Queen Mechina?

"Goldar, Rito, destroy them," ordered Lord Zedd.

"Right, Ed," said Rito.

"It's Zedd," yelled Zedd!

Rito and Goldar attacked Mondo, Machina, and Divatox. Rita and Lord Zedd raised their Staffs into the air and sent a surge of energy throughout Divatox's ship, destroying it and all that were on board, the monsters in the city, and the Pirahnatrons that replace the SWAT Team. Back in the Power Chamber Dimitria and Alpha 6 watch as Evil was destroyed.

A/N: I hoped you like this, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
